el autobús de las seis am
by Wandering princess
Summary: Frankenwolf AU, todas las mañanas Ella toma el autobús a la misma hora, y todas las mañanas lo ve sentarse justo cruzando el pasillo en frente de ella, pero ella no tiene el valor para hablarle. Ni el tiene valor para decirle que es por ella que toma ese bus . Quizá un dia de estos... eso cambie. para el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"..un pequeño Whale/Ruby


******Este fic esta basado en la canción "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Escuchadla mientras leéis esto. **

**Bueno, he querido escribir un fic en español desde hace tiempo, y como me gusta tanto la idea de Frankenwolf, decidi escribir un pequeño oneshot entre Víctor y Ruby para el reto de los OTP del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Espero que os guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke", NO soy dueña de nada la franquicia de OUAT tiene los derechos reservados._

**Muchas gracias a Milarqui por su esfuerzo en arreglar los cuatro detalles que necesitaban ser arreglados.**

**El autobús de las seis am**

Se despierta a las cinco de la madrugada. Ella es una chica de casa, siempre silenciosa y pensativa. Se viste con bostezos y hace el desayuno, a las cinco y media todo esta listo, y aunque sabe que esta dormida, aun así se desliza a la habitación de su abuela y le da un beso en la frente antes de salir.

Su abuela sonríe y despierta, le da la bendición como todos los días, le desea mucha suerte para el día, y aunque le duele el brazo no duda en levantarse para, desde la puerta, despedirse de su nieta que va a la universidad.

Ella se da la vuelta, y con todas sus fuerzas agita su brazo con entusiasmo desde la carretera, sabiendo que la mañana siguiente la rutina seguirá igual.

A las seis en punto se sienta sola en el asiento trasero del autobús que va a Boston, y aunque sabe que hacer esto es difícil, desde que "él" comenzó a tomarlo con ella, la hora entera que dura el viaje desde su casa en Storybrooke a la universidad ya no parece tan larga.

Casi siempre está medio dormida. Después de todo, la mayoría de las noches trasnocha estudiando. En ocasiones, cabecea y cierra los ojos, recostando la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, esperando que el sacrificio valga la pena. Cuando siente el frío de la madrugada, encoge los pies atrayéndolos hacia ella, sabiendo que a Gus, el conductor del autobús, no le va a importar.

Siempre viste de rojo. Es su color favorito. A veces lleva un sombrero o aretes de pluma, pero siempre va de rojo. Ella no es como las demás, y no sabe que el hombre que se sienta todas las mañanas al otro lado del pasillo del autobús, el que le sonríe a veces y aparece en sus sueños, con ojos brillantes y dientes perfectos... se da cuenta de eso.

Él es de los que se sube en la parada después de la suya. Siempre saluda a Gus todas las mañanas, usa una bata de Doctor que dice _Victor W_ en el bolsillo y se sienta todas las mañanas en el asiento cruzando el pasillo, justo en frente de ella, la chica de la mirada somnolienta y sonrisa perspicaz. Ella nunca lo ha visto vestido con ropa casual. Sabe que su nombre es Victor y que le gusta leer el periódico por las mañanas, que a veces suena su móvil pero él lo apaga, que no esta casado porque su dedo anular izquierdo está libre de anillo y marca, y que es doctor. Considerando lo mucho que lo ha visto mirar a su reloj, también sabe que es un poco impaciente. A veces trae libros de medicina consigo para leer durante el trayecto, y a ella le resulta curioso el hecho de que todos sean sobre ayudar a revivir a pacientes que se dan por perdidos y sobre medicina regenerativa.

Ella no se cree nada interesante. No con su cabello marrón y mechones rojos decolorados. Ella no cree ser tan intrépida como Blanca, inteligente como Belle, o tan valiente como Emma. Tal vez, si fuera fuerte como ellas, tendría el valor de abrir la boca y preguntarle una de las millones de cosas que pasan por su cabeza a Victor cada vez que le ve, ese hombre a quien no conoce pero que se sube al autobús todas las mañanas exactamente a las seis y cuarto.

Él es interesante, un poco misterioso, y en sus ojos, parece que hay millones de tristezas que su sonrisa mujeriega no puede esconder. ¿Quien es ella? Una simple camarera que hace el viaje de Storybrooke a Boston todos los días solo porque no tiene el corazón de decirle a su abuela que no quiere estudiar Administración de Hoteles.

A veces, ella trae auriculares y su iPod para pasar el tiempo, o se ocupa del misterioso contenido de su mochila, que aparentemente no sólo consiste en libros, sino también en joyería extraña cuyo origen solo ella sabe y otras baratijas que para ella tienen significado especial. El sabe que tiene un collar favorito: es una piedra roja, coral. Lo sabe porque lo ha buscado en Internet, aunque honestamente el cree que le quedarían mucho mejor los rubíes.

También sabe que le gusta Cumbres Borrascosas por la cantidad de veces que trae el libro consigo, pero sospecha que sólo le gusta el final, cuando Cathy y Hareton por fin terminan juntos. Ella no parece la clase de chica a la que le gusten las tragedias. También tiene buen gusto en musica, pues la ha escuchado tararear mas de una vez canciones que él conoce. Y la verdad es que es tan hermosa que le rompe el corazón: cabello castaño, facciones exóticas, ojos marrones que lo miran cuando ella cree que él no se da cuenta y parece que pueden ver su alma. Tal vez por eso trata de evitar mirarla mucho a los ojos, porque teme que un día cualquiera ella vea realmente dicha alma y decida que ya no vale la pena subirse al autobús de las seis en punto todos los dias.

¿Que puede pensar ella de él? Debe creerle un hombre extraño que se sienta ahí todas las mañanas sin hablar con nadie. Si ella fuera otra chica, el sabría que hacer. Su hermano Gerdhart no se sentaría ahí como un idiota: él trataría de ir tras ella hasta conseguirla. Pero ella... ella es especial. Él lo siente, y por eso es tan difícil cuando piensa en intentar hablarle.

Y así pasan los días entre el doctor y la camarera. Todos los días siempre, con la rutina mas dulce del mundo. Él mirándola a ella, y ella mirándolo a él, separados por una barrera que ninguno cree saber como cruzar. Aun cuando ambos saben que seria tan fácil, porque, después de todo, es solo un pasillo.

Entonces pasa algo diferente. Es día de lluvia, un frío lunes de noviembre, en el que la abuela parece mas preocupada de lo normal por el clima, porque por primera vez en dos meses, ella se sube al autobús, y a las seis y quince, él no esta ahí.

Ni a las seis y veinte, ni a las seis cuarenta y cinco, y ella se pregunta, por primera vez, que pasaría si de verdad no lo vuelve a ver. En dos meses, lo único que ha hecho es estudiar y trabajar, estudiar y trabajar, de casa a la universidad y de la universidad a ponerse el uniforme de camarera, sólo para regresar a casa cansada y ponerse a estudiar. ¿Acaso él no sabe que verle en las mañanas es la mejor parte de su día?

Y por un momento le da miedo. ¿Y si Víctor no regresa?

A la mañana siguiente, Ruby se queda dormida, y su abuela la despierta con mucho apuro. Apenas tiene tiempo de vestirse para no perder el autobús, y mucho menos de desayunar. Tiene un examen importante a primera hora, pero esa no es la razón por la que corre a la parada o por la que su corazón late con rapidez. No, ella corre porque quiere ver a Victor. Quiere ser puntual a su cita diaria, porque quiere asegurarse de que está bien, de poder verlo una vez más.

Respira aliviada cuando lo ve subir al autobús como si nada. Puntual. A las seis y cuarto. Se siente un poco mal, porque está un poco sudada y está claro que acaba de hacer ejercicio. Pero no pasa nada. Él la mira, ella lo mira, entonces uno de los dos aparta la mirada y es como si no hubiera ocurrido nada el día anterior. Pero los dos saben que algo ha pasado, y saben que algo ha cambiado.

Solo faltan quince minutos para su parada. Muy pronto llegará el momento en el que ella se tiene que bajar, y él sigue en su camino. El silencio la mata, y ella está muy preocupada.

"No estuviste aquí ayer." Las palabras salen de sus labios sin permiso, suaves y susurradas como el viento, que le hacen a Victor preguntarse si de verdad la ha oído hablar. Pero ella sigue allí, un poco sorprendida de sí misma tal vez, pero igual de corpórea. No ha sido su imaginación.

"Tenía guardia en el hospital," responde después de un segundo, como si ella de verdad fuera alguien a quien él le debe explicaciones. Una amiga, una compañera, y no sólo una extraña en el autobús. La mira a los ojos con sinceridad, ella sonríe, y él le devuelve la sonrisa. Entonces ambos saben que las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales.

"Soy Ruby," dice ella después de un largo rato de sonrisas que parecen comunicar palabras que ninguno de los dos entiende.

"Yo soy Victor," responde él, tratando de memorizar cada una de las cuatro letras de su nombre.

"Lo sé," responde ella, señalando el bolsillo de su bata. "Desde hace tiempo, de hecho."

Y es todo lo que él necesita. Esa sencilla admisión de que ella ha estado observándolo casi tanto como él a ella ayuda a que sus piernas se descongelen y lo hagan cruzar el pasillo para sentarse a su lado, como ha imaginado hacerlo muchas veces.

"Tu cabello es mucho mas brillante de cerca, no lo había notado." Es lo primero que se le ocurre decir, porque estar tan cerca de ella hace que su capacidad de hablar se quede hecha añicos.

"Tu sonrisa también," responde ella mirándole a los ojos. "¿Por qué siento que ya te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando es la primera vez que hablamos?"

"No lo sé, pero no quiero que este momento se acabe," Victor suspira, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Ruby. "Eres exactamente como en mis sueños."

Ella se acurruca a su lado, respirando su olor sutil a jabón de pino, y sonríe. "Tú también."

"Tengo un coche" Victor confiesa con voz suave, poniendo su barbilla sutilmente sobre la cabeza de ella y atrayéndola hacia sí con sus brazos. "Es más rápido que este autobús por mucho, pero todas las mañanas prefiero perder media hora de trabajo aquí, sólo porque puedo verte a ti."

Y el autobús se para. Gus anuncia la parada, pero a Ruby no le importa, porque sus brazos ya se han estirado alrededor de Víctor para darle un beso.

Y ambos sienten como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Labios juntos moviéndose con la ternura acumulada de muchos meses, saboreando, probando lo límites, y las manos de Víctor no pueden evitar entrelazarse en la melena de ella, pues no la quiere dejar ir. Es un beso profundo y bello, de esos que Ruby solo creía que ocurrían en las películas y los libros. Algo especial, y tan solo con sus labios, ella piensa que pueden comenzar a crear magia.

La mañana siguiente, Ruby no coge el autobús, porque justo a las seis en punto, en el momento en el que ella se da la vuelta para despedirse de su abuela desde la carretera, un Mercedes negro se detiene detrás de ella y abre la puerta del pasajero.

El conductor la mira con una expresión traviesa y pregunta "¿Te llevo?"

Ella se ríe, aceptando la propuesta con perspicacia natural. "Me encantaría," responde, acomodándose en el asiento ofrecido y estirándose un momento para darle un beso en los labios al conductor, antes de que ponga el coche en marcha.

Y Victor sonríe, con su mano apretando la de Ruby, mientras conduce esa mañana. Sabiendo que es el comienzo de algo que su ciencia nunca podrá explicar, y tal vez, sólo tal vez...

Eso es lo mejor de todo.

**Lamentablemente, no creo que haya mucho Frankenwolf en el futuro para mí, considerando que a la actriz que hace de Ruby la contrataron en otra serie esta temporada y solo hara apariciones "de huesped" en OUAT este año, pero uno tiene esperanza para la temporada despues de esa, ¿no?**

**Comentad, y decidme lo que os pareció.**


End file.
